poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Haunting of Banbridge
At the Library the Security gaurd has ran off Meanwhile The Heroes are riding the bus Ryan: Okay, we're almost there? Owen: Where? The Malt Shop? Luffy: Or the Diner? Robin: Don't you two think of anything else? Owen: Of course, we do. Sometimes we think about Breakfast or Lunch Luffy: And Snacks. Crash: So what's the story this time? Hermes: My old neighbour librarian Mr Dinsdale has just put in charge of the Hambridge University Library. But it seems the Library is full with Ghost. Owen, Cody, Sci-Ryan, Crash, Chopper, Usopp, Fico, Otto, Fry and Bender look scared for what he was about Ghost All: Ghost? Trent: A Haunted Library? Well, that's Interesting. They made it here to the Library Dinsdale: Hermes Conrad, you're late. And speaking of late, you still own a 2 Dollar late charge on the Junior Detective Handbook. Hermes: But that was from the Fourth Grade. Dinsdale: We'll solve this matter later, Mr Conrad. Now, it's seem that you and your friends have made quite a name for yourself, dealing with ghouls and Ghost. Sora: We always get our monsters. Courtney: Or man in a Monster Suit. As it usually turns out. Dinsdale: It's that so? He open the door to show them and they Library is full with Ghost and they know they're real Sierra: Um, maybe not. Duncan: Well, let's get the bottom of this Mystery. First we have to split up. Ryan: Ok. Gwen and Duncan will help Trent and Luffy's crew. Sora and myself will help Doki and friends. Fransworth: Owen, Cody, Sci-Ryan, Crash, Chopper, Usopp, Fico, Otto, Fry and Bender, you all have to check to the Basement Bender: Aw, man! Why do we have to take the basement? Fry: You want us to go to the Basement? No way! Usopp: He's right! The Basement is filled with Ghost! Chopper: He's right! And there's always scary stuff from the Basement. Walter: I'm so sorry, but we lost the key to the basement. Fry: Phew, see, we can't go. There's no key. Mr Dinsdale: Allow me to introduce to Walter Peabody. My assistant. He's in charge of restoring old books. Brook: Nice of you to see you, Mr Peabody. Walter: The Pleasure is all mine. Nami: A Missing Key? Let's keep an eye out for it, everyone. Cody: Okay, you all look for keys, we're looking out for ghost. Fico: Yeah. Let's go. So Owen, Cody, Sci-Ryan, Crash, Chopper, Usopp, Fico, Otto, Fry and Bender went inside and they saw a Ghost Usopp: You all go around, and I'll wait here. Crash: Come on, mate. Are you a pirate or a chicken? Usopp: Chicken? Me? No way! I have sensitive Nerves. Would a chicken can go through that door? Sci-Ryan: No. I think you could be brave if you follow us. If Nami is a heroic girl like my girlfriend, Evil Anna, we have nothing to worry about. They went off Owen: Whoa! This room is a Mess! Maybe, we should find some Food on top of these Crates. Otto: Let's find them. They climb up the Crate and find a Ham Owen: See, guys? I told you, there are food. Let's find all the Ingredients for us to make a Super Size Sandwich. Bender: Alright! They went off and they got lucky for getting away from the Ghost Fry: That was close. Then they saw a Scary Shadow Cody: Oh boy. After they got away from the Shadow, they saw a Ghost Coming, they hide and they saw the Ghost heading to that Door Cody: Did you guys see that? That ghost just walk funny. Fico: Yeah, wonder what's up? They went off to investigate Chopper: Alright, let's go to the Basement. Usopp: And this must be the old library that Mr Peabody talked about. Donald, Goofy, Sci-Ryan, Crash, Owen, Cody, Bender, Fry, Otto and Fico are in the Basement and they saw something Donald: Check out that Creepy Book. They look at the Book of Grinwald and Usopp pick it up and Chopper saw something Chopper: Usopp! Look what I found. Usopp: What is it? He pick the paper and he know it's a clue Usopp: Hey, maybe it's a Clue. Sci-Ryan: Cool. I think the bad guys can bite Bender's shiney metal bum. Bender: Yeah! Then a Ghost appeared, and it scared our Heroes, then the book fell off of Usopp's hand and then Hand just hooked the Ghost into the Book Sci-Ryan: Did you see that, everyone? Fry: Yeah, Why? Sci-Ryan: That book just grab that ghost like an Eggplant and Marshmallow Sandwich. Owen: Wow. Owen could have tell. Fry: Well, we better show this to Robin. She's an Archaeologist. She knows about Books, let's go see her. Sci-Ryan: I can lead the way. Come on. They went off to see her Sci-Ryan: Hey, Robin. What are you doing? Robin: Sci-Ryan? Is that you? I can't see anything from this Oil on my face, I was following that strange ghost and then the ghost just splash me with Oil, can you help me get rid of it? Crash: Let me clean your face, mate. At least Sora is ok with Ryan. He wipe the Oil off her face Robin: Thank you, Huh? What's that Book your holding, Long Nose? Usopp: Oh, it's just the book that we found. And I say that those ghost are into this book, I mean ghost are into this book! He give the book to her Robin: It's seem that Book is called the Medieval Graunwald. She look at the Page Robin: Oh no, it's missing a few pages. Fascinating, there seems to be some instructions on how to capture spirits. It said here, that you need to have to right page to capture the right kinds of creatures. Right now, there's only one page. The Ghost Page, all the Pages from the other Monster are missing. The more pages we can find, the more kind of enemies we can Garbled up. But it said here, you need to charge up the book with magical wisps. Usopp: So how can we catch them? Robin: Just walk up to them, or if you can't reach them. Open the Tomb of Doom and they'll be drawn to it as long as you face them. Chopper: Alright, so how can capture ghost? Robin: It said here, that if the ghost passed you in front of the Tomb of Doom. It will automatically get hooked. Once you got it, you have reel the enemies into the book, by bringing itself energy down. Crash: Then that is what will do. My and Sci-Ryan's Keyblades are perfect for this trap. Robin: Alright, everyone. See if you can capture the ghost over there. And you have to be careful, if you get attacked the ghost might break free. Fico: After they capture all the Ghost, they made to back to the Others Doki: There you are Brook: Gwen: Hey, boys. We were worried about you. Sanji: Did you find any Clues? Donald: Yes, we did. Look at this book, Robin said it was a Grimwar. Goofy: What you suppose that could be? Mr Dinsdale: That's Grunwald. This Particular one is quite rare and investment. It's known as The Tomb of Doom. That make Donald, Goofy, Sci-Ryan, Crash, Owen, Cody, Bender, Fry, Otto and Fico scared for what he said about the Tomb of Doom All: The Tomb of Doom!? Then Usopp give it to Chopper in fear Usopp: Here. Chopper: Fico: No way! I'm not holding it! You, Bender! Bender: Here, Fry! Fry: No! You Goofy! Goofy: I'm not Holding it! Here, Donald! Mr Dinsdale: The odd thing that we already have a Tomb of Doom, right over there. They saw it Mundi: I guess... Maybe one of them must be fake. Mike: I see, if only we have clues. They know that Otto and his friends are still tossing the Book to each other and they have to stop doing that Gabi: That's enough! Then Paper fell off Robin: Huh? What are those? Usopp: On, those were papers that we found. Sora: What are they? Robin: Hm... Looks like Receipts from a Book Binder Shop. Sci-Ryan: Ah! There it is! There's that Ghost Again! They saw the Ghost Zoey: Come on, everyone! We have to capture it! Zoro: Donald, Goofy, Sci-Ryan, Crash, Owen, Cody, Bender, Fry, Otto and Fico, head to the Balcony in case he's Double Back. Crash: Ok, Zoro. Extreme Exit! They went off and now they're at the Library Owen: If Zoro wants us to go chasing after Ghost, that's fine by me. We'll just stay here and look for Picture of Food. Look! A Cookbook! Then the Ghost turn the Shelves and then Cody, Otto, Fry, Usopp, Crash and Goofy got separated from their friends Chopper: Crash? Goofy? Oh no, we have to find them. Now they have to find them and Captured the Ghost, they found each other and Captured all the Ghost even frightened the Ghost who was walking and they capture him Usopp: We did it! We capture the Ghost! Franky: That was Super Excited! Robin: But why is the ghost still here? Shouldn't the Tomb of Doom hooked him up? Usopp: I don't know. We tried to hooked it in. But I think it's broken. Zoidberg: I don't think it was, because he's not an Actual Ghost. Leela: It's that so? Let's see who it was. that so? Let's see, who it was.s She remove the cloak and it was Walter Peabody All: Mr Peabody!? Mr Dinsdale: Peabody, I'm quite disappointed. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:MRJOJOUK3 Ryan: I think I got it all figured out. When Otto and the others show Robin the Receipts from the Book Binder. Peabody, being responsible for book restoration didn't want anyone to find out that he had a fake Tomb of Doom made. While he kept the real one for himself. Walter: And I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling heroes. Anabelle: But why would he do this? Amy: And went did he rip the pages of the Tomb of Doom? Hermee: We have no clue. Mr Dinsdale: Well, perhaps I could hired Mystery Heroes to find out about those missing pages. Fransworth: That would be great, Mr Dinsdale. But, we have another assignment to take care of first. At the Milton Bros, Movies Studio. Robin: Meanwhile, I look at the Tomb of Doom over and try and find out why Peabody tried to steal it. Mr Dinsdale: Very well, as long as you didn't bring it back late. They left the Library to the Movie Studio Zoey: Well, you guus. I say we did a good job for solving this Mystery, don't you think? Fry: Yeah, but that Dinsdale is one creepy guy. Like he's Scary then a Ghost. Then Someone is watching them and left